


11:59 AU

by ijedi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Laurel Lance, F/F, Laurel Lance/ Lucy Lane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of dying, Laurel Lance fell through a dimensional breach, landing in CatCo. Cat Grant helps to save Laurel's life. Laurel joined forces with Supergirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Damien Darhk approached Laurel Lance and stabbed her with the arrow he just had acquired from Oliver. “Thank you for delivering a message to your father for his treachery,” said Damien.

“No,” said Thea. The entire vigilante team looked in horror at Laurel, whose stomach was bleeding.

“See you all later,” smiled Damien Darhk, releasing his hold over Laurel and throwing her on the ground, while walking away from the room in the prison.

Laurel’s vision got blurry, and she could hear voices around her head. She fell quickly to the ground, but the fall seemed to take eternity. She hadn’t managed to hit the floor, as her body fell in energy whole, completely disappearing from sight.

“Laurel!” cried Oliver, but the Black Canary was gone.

The Flash arrived one second later. “Oh hey guys, I just learned about this new breach,” said Barry, throwing a small canister on the breach, sealing it. Barry then saw various looks the Team Arrow was sending him, mainly confusion and slight annoyance.

“Have I done something wrong?” asked Barry.

“Flash, what have you done?” asked Oliver.

“I just sealed the last breach so that Zoom won’t enter our world,” said Barry.

“This breach led to another world?” asked Thea.

“Yeah,” said Barry.

“Well, we need to get there to save Laurel,” said Oliver.

Barry opened his mouth in shock. “Um, guys? I kind of sealed it, and no one can open the breach,” said Barry, hearing his teammates in his radio transmitter. “Sorry, but I got to go, I will see you later. Some new meta is causing havoc in Central City,” said Barry, zipping away in a flash.

 

On another Earth, Earth 3, Kara stood next to Cat Grant. She felt horrible after the Red Kryptonite fiasco, and desperately sought comfort. “Can I sit here for a while?” asked Kara.

“Of course,” said Cat, standing close to her personal assistant. Kara looked down from the balcony on the ground, ashamed to look her boss in the face after she threw Cat from the window.

Suddenly, Laurel fell from the breach and landed on Cat Grant’s desk. Kara immediately saw the masked vigilante lying helplessly on the desk. The two women ran inside and looked at Laurel.

“Tell my dad that I love him,” said Laurel, closing her eyes.

Cat just snapped her fingers at Laurel’s face. “Nobody’s going to die in my office. Kiera, schedule an emergency visit with my personal doctor right now,” said Cat.

“Right away Miss Grant,” said Kara, rushing to the telephone, only realizing that she confirmed Cat’s suspicions after she picked the phone. But she would argue with Cat later, right now she had to save a life.

“Hi,” began Kara, quickly telling to the doctor that Cat scheduled an emergency visit. After the phone call, she looked back at her boss.

“Kiera, please help me change this woman into something different, since we don’t want anyone to know that she is some kind of vigilante,” said Cat Grant.

Kara nodded and immediately flew to her apartment, where she picked a few of her cloths, and returned promptly to the office. She span around Laurel, changing her into civilian clothing.

“Supergirl, we don’t have time. Please fly both of us to the medical room,” said Cat. Kara nodded, grabbed both Cat and Laurel, and flew to the hospital, where she usually booked Cat’s appointments.  
When the three women arrived in the hospital, Cat’s doctor greeted them.

“I found this woman stabbed. I want you to help her, and use any medical procedures necessary to save her life, no matter how costly,” said Cat. The doctor nodded. Nurses arrived and brought Laurel into a surgery room.

“Miss Grant, why are you being so kind to a stranger,” asked Kara.

“I saw a wounded woman, so of course I had to help. Besides, I have a feeling that she is some sort of superhero just like my assistant,” said Cat.

“Miss Grant,” said Kara.

“Kiera, drop the pretenses. I know that you are Supergirl. You even confirmed it back at the office,” said Cat.

Kara blushed. “I hoped you haven’t heard that,” said Kara.

“Kiera,” said Cat, walking one step towards Kara. “Your secret is safe with me. Don’t worry; I realize that something was off. I am not mad at you.”

“You are not mad? I threw you off the balcony!”

“You were not yourself, I could tell. I realize now that you had to keep your secrets, but please trust me in future. If you ever need someone to talk to, I will be happy to talk to you,” said Cat.

The two women finally sat in the chairs in the waiting area. “Miss Grant, does this mean I am not being fired?” asked Kara.

“No, Kara, you can stay. In fact, I plan to go back to our former relationship we had, before you pushed Adam away and missed work,” said Cat.

“You said my name right,” said Kara, smiling.

“Yes. I always mispronounce my assistants’ names not to get personal with them, but I feel we should not having a strictly professional relationship anymore and be friends,” said Cat.

Kara smiled again. “Sorry about Adam. I fought Bizarro and was so worried,” said Kara.

“I understand now why you felt you had to do it. I guess it wasn’t you who gave me the wrong coffee,” said Cat.

“What? Don’t say Hank messed up,” said Kara.

“I guess Hank is your shape shifting friend? To tell the truth, he was not convincing at being Kara Danvers,” said Cat.

Kara then told about the Black Mercy plant and the Red Kryptonite. Kara and Cat talked for a few more hours.

The doctor returned after the two-hour surgery. “Miss Grant, the patient will leave, but she should not engage in any physical activity in the next week or two,” said the doctor.

“When can she leave?” asked Cat.

“I prefer is she spent this night at the hospital,” said the doctor. Cat nodded.

“I would like to talk to her. Also, send the invoice to me,” said Cat. Doctor then left the room. Ten minutes later, Cat and Kara sat on the opposite sides of the hospital bed, where Laurel Lance rested.

“Hello, my name is Cat Grant, and this is Supergirl,” said Cat. Laurel looked at the two women.

“Hi. My name is Laurel Lance, and I am not sure if I know where I am at right now,” said Laurel.

“You are in the National City. We saved you from the stabbing you received. By the way, what was that costume?” asked Kara.

“You saw my costume,” said Laurel. “Where is it?”

“Don’t worry, I am also a superhero. Do you have any friends? Other heroes?” Kara asked.

“Yes, can you contact the Green Arrow, Spartan, Speedy, or Overwatch?” asked Laurel.

“I am sorry, who? I don’t know these people,” said Kara.

“Do you know the Flash?”

“Who is the Flash,” said Kara. “I am sorry, but I have never heard of your friends. I just saw you appear from nowhere.”

Laurel sighed. “I guess I am here to stay for the time being. I miss my family and friends, and my job as ADA. I had great plans to become the District Attorney at Star City,” said Laurel.

“You are a lawyer, Miss Lance?” asked Cat.

“Yes,” said Laurel.

“Why don’t you work at CatCo? I am actually looking for the general counsel position, and you can stay there for a while. Meanwhile, Supergirl and her friends at CatCo could help you get back to your world,” said Cat.

“I, I am not sure. I always wanted to become DA, and not work for some greedy corporation,” said Laurel.

“Hey Laurel,” said Kara. Laurel looked back at Supergirl. “While Miss Grant can be a very demanding boss, she is a good person, who want to truly help other people. You won’t regret this offer.”

“Thanks. I think I will take it, but only until I figure out how to get back home,” said Laurel.

“Great. Supergirl, take a day off,” said Cat Grant.

“I can fly you home,” said Kara. 

“That would be nice, Supergirl,” said Cat. Kara took Cat and carried her to the place Cat lived, before flying away to check on Laurel again.

Two days later, Kara and Laurel arrived in CatCo. Kara held the latte in her hand, and gave it to Cat, when her boss emerged from the elevator.

“Thank you Kara. Miss Lance, welcome to CatCo,” said Cat, walking in her office. “Kara, call James Olsen and that Computer Droid.”

“Right away Miss Grant,” said Kara. She found her two friends, while Laurel stood next to Cat’s office, slightly confused at what was going on.

Kara soon arrived with two men walking next to her. The group then entered Cat’s office. “Boys, this is Miss Laurel Lance. She will be the new general counsel at CatCo. Also, I want you three to figure out where Laurel came from,” said Cat.

“Miss Grant?” asked Winn.

“Laurel Lance is not from here, and she is lost. I want you four to use that little room of yours to help her find her home,” said Cat.

“Miss Grant?” asked James.

“Are we really going to do this game of pretend? I am not an idiot. I know that Kara is Supergirl. I also know that you use a room full of computers to help track crime in the National City,” said Cat.

“You are Supergirl?” asked Laurel. “Thank you for saving my life the other night.”

Kara smiled. “Now, boys be gone, girls stay. Kara, call the member of the local bar and ask him that I am collecting a favor. He will schedule the exam for Miss Lance to take in two days. Also tell him that I want the results promptly, and then I want Miss Lance to get admitted to the local bar by the end of the week,” said Cat.

“Miss Grant, this is not how it works,” said Kara.

“I don’t care. I am Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, and I can want to collect on a few favors. Miss Lance will get admitted to the local bar,” said Cat. She then looked at Laurel. “Are you sure you can handle this, Miss Lance?”

Laurel nodded. “I was one of the best students at Starling Law,” said Laurel.

“Good. I expect you to have the license by the end of the week. It’s only Wednesday, so you have plenty of time to take the exam on Friday and get the license on Sunday,” said Cat.

Kara shook her head. Cat Grant really liked to make her own rules sometimes. 

“In the meantime, please meet Kara’s friends, who will help you find your home,” said Cat. “Now off you go. I expect you to deliver this list of layouts within the next hour.”

Kara nodded. After she gave the list, she showed the computer room to Laurel. “Let’s search for Starling or Star City,” said Winn. While he did find Star City, he did not manage to find anyone Laurel knew from there.

“Guys, I have a strange idea. Maybe Laurel is not from this universe,” said Winn. James laughed.

“Common, Winn, I know that aliens exist and other civilizations, but parallel earths?” said James.

“My friend Barry time travelled. He also visited Earth 2, so I can confirm that multiple universes exist. It actually makes sense that I am in a new universe, since I cannot find any of my family or friends in here,” said Laurel.

“I am so sorry Laurel,” said Kara.

“I admit, I will miss my home, but I have a feeling that if I stayed, I would have died. Regardless, I need to adjust to life here since I have no idea how long it might take for me to be able to get back to Earth 1,” said Laurel.

Next week, Laurel Lance became a full time general counsel at CatCo. A week later, Kara and Laurel stood next to each other, facing a hostile alien, who was robbing a bank.

“Let’s do this,” said Kara. She flew at the alien, while Laurel first used her Canary Cry, and then joined the fight. 

A/N: I did not even plan to write this, but I felt I had to, since I did not like seeing Laurel die. So, I thought it would be interesting that instead, Laurel would join Supergirl team.


	2. Laurel's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel tells the story of how she became the Black Canary. Laurel and Kara fight an alien, and then arrive at DEO. Tensions rise.

After her recovery, Laurel began working at CatCo. She was still unsure what to do with her life, since she was cut of from her only support network, and now she was slowly building a new one.

“Laurel, I see you have finally recovered. Would you like to talk about your experiences? This will all go off record, of course, but I’ve been wondering about your personal history on how you became the Black Canary,” said Cat. That moment, Kara landed on Cat’s balcony in her Supergirl outfit.

“Sorry, I was fighting some alien, who tried to kick a kitten. Can you believe it, there are people who would hurt such little cuties,” said Kara.

“You are not late, Supergirl. Laurel here wanted to tell me about her history, but I would prefer if Kara Danvers would join us. Besides, I think that Supergirl has other matters to attend to,” said Cat. Kara shook her head, flew out of the window. Five minutes later, Kara rushed in the office, wearing her regular clothing.

“Hey Kara,” said Laurel, musing at Cat’s theatrics.

“So what prompted you to become a superhero?” Cat asked.

“My sister. The story didn’t begin great. In fact, my then boyfriend Oliver Queen had an affair with my own sister Sara. They got lost in North China Sea. Five years later, Oliver returned, and six years later I met my sister once again,” said Laurel.

“Hold on, that Oliver guy slept with your sister while being with you?” asked Kara.

“Yes, that’s exactly how that happened,” said Laurel. “When he returned, I was mad at Oliver. I later learned that he became the Hood, or Vigilante. He used bow and arrow to fight criminals. I forgave Oliver, but one night my then friend Tommy died. I was angry, and blamed the Vigilante for Tommy’s death.”

“I understand how you feel. I lost my whole planet,” said Kara.

“I later learned that Tommy’s father was responsible for the whole undertaking. Malcolm, Tommy’s father, destroyed an area in Star City, killing 503 people, including his own son. Oliver fought Malcolm, mortally wounding him. Strangely, two years later, I heard that Flash’s friend Eddie died while they fought Reverse Flash, who was related to Eddie. I hope you don’t have friends who are related to any villains, cause it seems that they tend to die during the conflict with said villain,” said Laurel.

Kara looked at Laurel, and then at Cat. “Lucy. Oh no, Lucy. I need to warn her,” said Kara.

“Kara, relax I am sure that baby Lane would be fine. Unlike those evil people, I doubt that General Lane is a villain, although he does have unsympathetic qualities,” said Cat Grant. “I unfortunately had a misfortune to work under him when I still worked at the Daily Planet, and made reports on US military battles with the enemy.”

“Alright, so after Tommy died, Oliver left the city. His two best friends found him about six months later. When they returned, Oliver began to transition into Arrow, a hero who tried not to kill people. I chased Oliver with police officers, but a woman in black leather, who I later learned to be my sister, arrived and saved him. That year I battled with alcoholism. Prior to the final encounter with Slade, I learned that Oliver was the Arrow,” said Laurel.

“That must have been difficult for you,” said Kara.

“Yes. I always thought Oliver was some irresponsible person, but then I realized he was a good person trying to save the city. During the attack on the city, I met my sister once again. She saved me. After the battle was over, and the villains defeated, Sara left with the League of Assassins, giving me this jacket,” said Laurel

“Sara reminds me of Alex. Alex is my sister who is a total badass,” said Kara.

“The City was recovering. Sara visited us once, but got shot. I mourned her, and trained, slowly becoming the Black Canary. We later learned that Malcolm used mind control over his daughter, who is Oliver’s half sister. Thea shot Sara,” Laurel then told about the conflict the team had with the league.

“At the end of the year, we saved Star City once again. Oliver and Felicity left the city, while John, Thea, and I remained, fighting bad guys. At that point, I was an established vigilante, powerful enough to defeat most opponents,” said Laurel.

“That’s actually impressive,” said Cat. “I wish I could learn how to fight that well.”

“I could always teach you. So six months later, Oliver and Felicity returned. We found a new villain, Damien Darhk. He constantly antagonized us. At Christmas, he caused Felicity to become paralyzed. Then, he kidnapped Oliver’s son. And this brings us to the night I arrived here,” said Laurel.

“It was Darhk, wasn’t it?” asked Cat.

“Yes. He regained his magic, and held us restrained. He told us that he deduced our identities, and he wanted to give a message to my father. Since Dad betrayed Darhk, and helped my friends, Darhk used an arrow and tried to kill me. I fell through a breach through which I heard Barry travelled before to Earth Two,” said Laurel.

“I am so sorry to hear about this. You must feel horrible about being here, away from your family,” said Kara.

“Yes and no. Of course I feel horrible, but something tells me that if I stayed back there, I would have died. So, I must thank you Miss Grant about saving my life,” said Laurel.

Cat smiled. “I am glad to do my civic duty to save a superhero,” said Cat. “Do you plan to be Black Canary here as well?”

“Yes. I maybe away from home, but I am still the Black Canary. I save people,” said Laurel.

“Good. I understand that you are now my general counsel, but feel free to live with Kara whenever you need to. I will understand. And thank you for your story, it helped me understand you better,” said Cat.

One of the TV in the office showed that some alien was attacking the bank. Kara and Laurel looked at each other. “Go, stop this menace,” said Cat. Shortly, both Kara and Laurel were on the street in their costumes.

Kara flew at the alien, while Laurel used her Canary Cry, temporary disabling the alien. It stopped. Kara flew at it, and hit it in the chest. The alien fell on the ground. It promptly stood up and hit Kara. 

The alien grabbed Kara’s leg, and used Kara’s leg to throw Kara around, hitting the ground with Kara as if she was a club.

Laurel jumped and screamed again. The alien dropped Kara’s leg, and made a step backward. Laurel jumped and hit the alien with her foot. She then hit the alien with her right and then left fist.

The alien caught Laurel’s arm, but the Black Canary screamed once again, disabling her opponent. Kara flew and then punched the alien, who became very disoriented, and finally fell on the ground.

“Wow, you are good, like really good,” said Kara as she sat on the ground. The fight with the alien exhausted her.

Suddenly a military force appeared on the scene. “Supergirl, leave the alien, where are her to capture him. We are also taking this other screaming alien,” said Lucy, pointing the gun at Laurel.

“Hey, my friend here is not an alien. She is a human who uses tech,” said Kara. Laurel nodded and detached her device from her neck.

“Fine. I will take this device. You are free to go,” said Lucy. “Bring this alien to the base.”

The military force disappeared quickly. “Who were these guys?” asked Laurel.

“These were DEO agents, and the woman who pointed gun at you was Lucy,” said Kara.

“Lucy? That Lucy?”

“Yes,” said Kara.

“Wow, she is more badass than I thought,” said Laurel.

“Well, there are a lot of badass women in this city. My sister is probably the most badass, although I think Cat Grant is the scariest,” said Kara. Laurel laughed.

“I need to eat, like really bad. I have to consume thousands of calories each day,” said Kara.

Laurel laughed. “You remind me of a friend of mine. He always requires so much food; Cisco even designed a specific diet for the Flash. He also designed my collar for me,” said Laurel. The two women changed, and returned to CatCo.

“You did a great job back there,” said Cat. “I saw the fight in the news. Kara, I want you to take note. You should learn how to move like Black Canary.”

“Thank you. While I know that I am a great fighter, I was always seen as second best next to Green Arrow, the League guys, even Speedy,” said Laurel.

“You shouldn’t feel that way. You are a powerful woman, and you should be proud of who you are. Be a hero, and don’t stand in the shadow of powerful men. Be their equal, not inferior,” said Cat.

Laurel smiled. “It’s sad that this Earth makes me the one to whom other heroes look after,” said Laurel.

The day moved on. Kara and Laurel went to see Winn and James at the layer, which Winn called the Super Friends Cave. “You know, Green Arrow on my Earth has a layer in the basement of his girlfriend’s corporation, and we call it the Arrow Cave,” said Laurel.

“Great minds think alike,” laughed Winn.

“I guess. Kara is not the only one to have a support network. Oliver has Felicity, John, his sister Thea, Captain Lance, well me. We are also allies with the Flash, who has his own group of friends,” said Laurel.

“That’s smart. People need to work with one another. My house at Krypton stands for Stronger Together,” said Kara.

The Super Friends team monitored the crime in the city. Winn ordered ten large pizzas, and when they arrived, Kara quickly ate eight of them.

“Oh my God, that was so much food,” said Laurel. Kara just smiled.

At the end of the day, Kara stood at the balcony. Laurel approached her. “I think I need to check up on my sister and Hank. During my battle with him, Hank revealed that he is a Green Martian,” said Kara.

“Martian? As in little green men?” Laurel asked.

“More like big green men,” laughed Kara. “DEO arrested him, and detained at the base, so I wanted to check up on him.”

“Good. I will come with you,” said Laurel.

“You really don’t have to,” said Kara.

“I want to help. Plus, this Lucy took my Canary Cry, and I need to get it back,” said Laurel.

“Fine, but we will have to fly,” said Kara.

“Fly?” Kara grabbed Laurel and flew to DEO base. Laurel screamed because Kara carried her at a high speed. Granted, Kara brought her to the fight, but this time Kara flew really quickly. 

Laurel stopped screaming after one minute of flight, and she was actually glad that she didn’t have her Canary Cry on her during flight.

The two women arrived at the DEO, where everyone immediately put their guns at them. “Hey, chill. This is my friend Black Canary, and she helped to do your job in defeating that alien,” said Kara. The agents looked at the two women, not sure how to respond.

“Supergirl, we are thankful for Black Canary’s help, but she needs to leave,” said Lucy.

“Lucy, I just want to help. I helped DEO before, and I want to help again,” said Kara.

“Fine, but stay out of that interrogation room. We are taking Agent Danvers. Martian lied to us, and we intend to learn what else he knows or plans. And we know that Agent Danvers was his close second in command,” said Lucy.

“Excuse me, have you read Alex her rights? Does she have a lawyer?” asked Laurel quickly.

“No. You see Black Canary, this is a military interrogation,” said Lucy. “Now please excuse me, and let me do my job to interrogate Agent Danvers.”

“No way in hell,” said Black Canary, taking her mask off. “My name is Laurel Lance, and I work as a general counsel for CatCo. I’ve been a lawyer for years. You will either let me there, or you will face such legal and media battle that you will not be able to recover from. Trust me, I wouldn’t even need to throw a punch or use my Canary Cry for you to face problems if you proceed with your interrogation.”

Laurel and Lucy glared at each other. “Great,” said Kara, shaking her head. She now had two lawyers who wanted to destroy the other. Kara saw the glares Laurel and Lucy were sending one another. This would be a long day.

A/N: More badass Laurel. She will work well with the plot, both as the hero Black Canary, and the lawyer Laurel Lance. I do hope I am doing a good characterization of Laurel, cause she can be hard to write.

She really deserved better. I was confused why her character would become Black Canary in season 3, going through such a painful character development, only to get killed in season 4. And I like Olicity, but I always liked Laurel to be a part of Team Arrow. At least on Supergirl Earth, Laurel could shine much more.

I am now thinking of actually writing Laurel/Lucy ship here. Given the actions of this chapter, this dynamic will be interesting. Or would you rather prefer Laurel/Winn as Supergirl’s version of Oliver/Felicity? The only concrete ship here as of now is SuperCat.


	3. Interrogation

Laurel and Lucy kept glaring at one another. 

“Fine, you can come with us,” said Lucy. “But Supergirl will stay here.”

Laurel looked at Kara. “I will be fine. Go, help Alex,” said Kara. Kara sat in one chair, while the two lawyers went to the interrogation room. When they entered, Laurel saw that Alex was already sitting at the table, handcuffed to it.

“Laurel?” Alex asked.

“I am here to represent my client, Alex Danvers,” said Laurel as she sat next to Alex, while Lucy sat next to Harper.

“I wasn’t aware Agent Danvers hired an attorney,” said Harper.

“Too bad for you. My name is Laurel Lance, and I am a practicing lawyer. I am here to make sure you won’t do anything illegal,” said Laurel. “What are exactly the charges brought against my client?”

“Ms. Danvers here conspired with the Martian, who took over this government agency. He is an alien threat,” said Harper.

“I,” Alex began talking but Laurel interrupted her.

“These are your allegations. Now, what proof do you have that my client here actually conspired against this country?” Laurel asked.

“This is rather obvious, isn’t it, Attorney Lance? Hank Henshaw, or the man who poses as Hank Henshaw poses as the leader of the DEO. Agent Danvers here was his right hand woman, so it stands to reason that she conspired with him,” said Harper.

“Bull. Your logic is so flawed. You make many assumptions, and while it is possible for you to make the case, the jury can disagree with you. And I am quite certain that if this goes to trial, then I will present a case where Agent Danvers, and even her boss, were unjustly imprisoned,” said Laurel.

“Damn it Laurel, let me do my job. Alex here is guilty. I know that she works closely with both the Martian and Supergirl. She is Hank’s protégé, and I even heard how he called Alex his daughter, after he lost his daughters,” said Lucy.

“So? Even if they formed a father daughter bond, how does this make her guilty, exactly?” Laurel asked.

“Don’t play lawyer games on me, Laurel,” said Lucy.

“No, don’t you play any games. I still cannot see why you imprisoned Alex here. And while you may have gotten a confession from Hank, I will not allow you to torture Alex here,” said Laurel.

“Why are you making this harder than it should be? This is an interrogation to determine whether Alex Danvers is guilty,” said Lucy.

“Exactly. But I don’t see what she is guilty of exactly. Even if she knew that Hank was a Martian, and I am not saying that she did, how does this make her a criminal? Alex Danvers followed orders, and she hasn’t always agreed with her boss either,” said Laurel.

“How do you know that?” Harper asked.

“You mean you haven’t seen the tapes? This facility was attacked a few times, and one time Alex disobeyed a direct order from Hank and went to stop the alien who was attacking the facility,” said Laurel.

“It could have been a rehearsal,” said Harper.

“To what exactly?”

“She could have foreseen that if caught, she could use that information to help her credibility. And yes, association with an alien makes you a threat,” said Harper.

“Excuse me?” Laurel was fuming. “I have seen many vile people in my legal career, and you are quickly climbing on the ladder of scum I’ve met.”

“Laurel, we got off track. We need to proceed with the interrogation,” said Lucy.

“I agree. Let’s end the pretenses, so that I can show you that Alex Danvers is guilty,” said Harper.

“And if you were to find her guilty, what will you do with that knowledge, assuming of course that she is indeed guilty,” said Laurel.

“That’s classified,” said Harper.

“I need to know that,” said Laurel.

“No,” said Harper.

“Fine. I will let the media know that you detained citizens without any justification,” said Laurel.

“Wait, Attorney Lance. There is a facility, Cadmus, where we keep alien menace in check,” said Harper.

“A facility? Is this like an alien dissection lab? You people are sick,” said Laurel.

“You must understand that these aliens are very powerful, and we need to know how to defend ourselves. Recently, a White Martian attacked the DEO, and our agents face many powerful aliens. We need to even the field,” said Harper.

“You are planning to take Alex there too,” said Laurel.

“Wait, is this true, Harper? Why do you want to take Alex there?” Lucy asked.

“Alex Danvers is a close associate to the Martian, and is a threat. She has to be contained,” said Harper.

“I am innocent,” said Alex Danvers.

“Be quiet Alex. Don’t say a word more. I am afraid I won’t let you do this. I of course cannot do anything about Hank Henshaw anymore, but you still haven’t proven anything about this case. And now, if you bring her there upon a confession, I use it to show that you threatened Alex. So, what will it be, you taking Agent Danvers and facing horrific consequence, or letting her go? I mean, I doubt even if a regular judge were to find a reason to send her to jail, she could post bail, and continue with her life until trial. Either way, Alex Danvers will not go to Cadmus,” said Laurel.

“Harper, I was not aware that you were planning to send Alex to Cadmus. Jail, perhaps, but Cadmus?”

Harper looked first at Lucy, and then at Laurel. “I am sorry it had to come to this,” he said, pointing his gun at Laurel.

Lucy jumped and kicked Harper in the groin. Laurel took Alex’s hand, and the three women ran away from the room, with Harper running after them. Luckily, there wasn’t anyone in the hallway.

The three women kept running, but ended up in a room with no second exit. Harper entered the room and pointed his gun at Laurel. “I am sorry about this, but I will shoot you Attorney Lance, and then blame Agent Danvers on this,” said Harper.

Before he could shoot Laurel, a strong fist hit Harper in the back. Harper fell.

“You will not hurt them,” said Hank, standing above Harper in his Martian form.

Harper laughed. “Too late, you will both go to Cadmus,” said Harper.

Hank sat and put both of his hands on Harper’s head. “This is what you think,” said Hank. Harper screamed and dropped unconscious on the ground. The three women looked at Hank.  
“Hank,” said Alex. 

“I am sorry Alex,” said Hank. “I have to leave. They already think of me as a traitor, I don’t want you to have the same fate. Don’t worry, I might have lost my daughters, but I wont lose either your or Kara,” said Hank

“Kara?”

Alex nodded. Hank approached them and threw three punched. He then destroyed the wall, and flew away from the DEO facility.

When Laurel, Lucy, and Alex woke up, Kara and other DEO agents stood next to them with General Lane. “What the hell happened in here?” General Lane asked.

“Hank, the Martian, he punched me,” said Lucy, still dizzy after the punch. She didn’t tell her father that Hank very likely did not use most of his strength.

“I knew it; the Martian is a menace. Soldiers, go get this traitor. Harper, why are you on the floor?”

“The Martian punched me too. I just found out that Agent Danvers was innocent, and then the Martian has attacked us. He destroyed that wall and left,” said Harper.

General Lane looked at the women. “I am sorry we assumed you were guilty, Agent Danvers. Now, please excuse me while I hunt this Martian. Director Harper, you are in command now,” said General Lane.

“Sir, thank you for your trust in me, but I think that Colonel Lane will do a better job than me. She saw this Martian threat more times than I have, and she knows the facility better,” said Harper.

“Very well, you will come with me, then. Colonel Lane, you are now the Director of the DEO,” said General Lane, leaving with Harper and the rest of the people, leaving only the Danvers sisters and the lawyers.

“Alex,” said Kara, throwing herself at Alex. The sisters hugged.

“Kara, Hank said Kara. Wait, Kara is Supergirl,” said Lucy, looking at Kara. Kara blushed.

“Oh my god, I made such a fool out of myself. I am so sorry Kara, if only I had known,” said Lucy. 

“Don’t worry Lucy, I know you meant well. I do worry though about any security footage that would contradict any of the testimony General Lane heard,” said Kara.

Laurel smirked. “All taken care of. I talked to Winn, and he and James monitored the cameras,” said Laurel.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Laurel looked at her clock. “I think I need to get back to CatCo,” said Laurel.

“So, you work at CatCo?” Lucy smiled.

“Yes. Cat Grant hired me,” said Laurel.

“So you replaced me,” laughed Lucy.

“In a sense. Want to talk about your legal career?” Laurel asked.

“It’s not as rich as I hoped, since I also serve my country in the military,” said Lucy. 

“And I am the Black Canary. I think we will have plenty of things to talk about,” said Laurel.

“You are right. Let’s go,” said Lucy. The two lawyers left the room, leaving Kara and Alex there.

“Have Laurel and Lucy just flirted?” Alex asked. Kara laughed.

“I guess I was right, even girls want Lucy,” said Kara. Alex hit Kara lightly in the arm. “You know, you need to speak with Cat about all this, and”

“Wait, Cat Grant knows?”

Kara smiled, looking at Alex like a puppy. “Kara, are you sure we can trust Cat Grant, she is,”

“Alex, Cat Grant saved Laurel from the wound that some man called Darhk inflicted on Laurel. Cat also knows that Laurel is the Black Canary. Which reminds me, maybe you should also get a name. How about a Weapon woman?” Kara asked.

“No,” said Alex.

“Miss Badass?”

“No,” said Alex. The sisters continued to argue. When they exited the facility, Kara grabbed all three women, and carried them to the city, where she dropped off Laurel and Lucy at the local restaurant.

“Enjoy the date,” said Kara to Laurel.

“This is not a date, I am here to exchange my lawyer and Black Canary stories,” said Laurel. Kara just smiled, grabbed Alex, and the two flew to the CatCo balcony.

When they arrived, Kara saw that Cat was standing on the balcony, drinking coffee. 

“Oh, hey Supergirl,” smiled Cat as Kara landed. “Would you like to talk about your heroics? You are Kara’s older sister, I presume.”

“I, my name is Alex Danvers,” said Alex.

“I know that your sister is Supergirl. Now, is there a reason why you flew to my balcony, Kara?”

“Yes, Miss Grant, I, we need to talk,” said Kara. The three women sat on the couches in the office.

“Laurel discovered that the DEO, the place where I work, holds aliens. They wanted to take me there too, but my boss saved me,” said Alex.

“I sense a story of the century,” smiled Cat. “I will help, don’t worry. But why don’t you take a leave of absence from the DEO, Agent Danvers, since they treated you that way? I actually was thinking about hiring a bodyguard.”

“I,”

“And this way you can also keep an eye on your baby sister,” smiled Cat.

“Alex?”

Alex sighed. “With Hank gone, I feel like my life has just repeated once again. Many years ago I lost my father, and now I lost Hank too,” said Alex. Kara hugged Alex.

“Yes, I will take a leave of absence. While Lucy is a friend, I still don’t feel welcome at the DEO. Thank you, Miss Grant,” said Alex.

“You can take that desk over there,” said Cat, pointing to Siobhan’s former desk. Now, where is my latte?”

Kara shook her head, and flew out of the window. Five minutes later, Kara Danvers arrived in her civilian clothes with a hot latte in her hand. Alex laughed.

“Thank you Kiera, now you can go. Alex, I will help you investigate this Cadmus,” said Cat.

A/N: next chapter, Barry will arrive to Supergirl Universe! He will also meet Laurel. I plan for this arc to end not after Kara defeats Non, but I also plan to incorporate Cadmus a bit. I also decided to have Laurel/Lucy pairing.


End file.
